pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Blaze
Blaze is the 94th chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis Noise is seen sobbing within her's and Echo's subconscious, leaving Echo confused as to why, wondering if it's because of how much she's hurt everyone around her. It's then that Echo realizes that Noise is crying because the more she was hurt by everyone surrounding her, the more uneasy she's forced to feel because she's afraid of the isolation, being alone and herself. Echo attempts to move toward Noise, only to slip and fall to the ground, finding that her body within their subconscious won't move. This forces Echo to remember when Noise told her that it was about time that she disappeared, leaving Echo stunned and confused as to what her next move should be. Outside of her subconscious, Noise makes her way into the Courtroom Dimension through the hole created by Break's power as a Child of Ill Omen, hanging her head with disappointment. Lottie is shocked to see Noise once again, though Noise doesn't care and asks where Vincent is. Attempting to explain to Noise that Vincent has gone with Oswald through the Baskervilles' Door to the Abyss doesn't work for Lottie, as Noise loses her patience and reiterates her through screams, summoning Duldee's strings from the ground in a burst of anger. Reim then bends down and picks up his gun as confusion spreads throughout the room. Having been ensnared in Duldee's strings and now under Duldum's complete control, Reim points his own gun at this head and prepares to shoot himself. Frustrated, Lottie rushes to Reim and slaps his gun out of his hands. While Noise laughs with frustration, Lily summons Bandersnatch and has him sever Duldee's strings, with Lottie questioning what happened to Noise and insisting that she calms down. The ground continues to crumble beneath their feet, and so Dug urgently tells Lottie that the Courtroom Dimension can't support them anymore. Looking to the staircase leading to the open Door to the Abyss, Noise accepts that Vincent has gone through the Door and decidedly begins her pursuit of him. Lottie starts to go after Noise as she ascends the staircase, only to hear Lily, Dug, Sharon and Reim frantically attempting to survive the crumbling Courtroom Dimension. Lottie turns around to her comrades and lets Noise escape through the Door to the Abyss, ordering Lily to stay behind and take care of the world on this side because she's going through the Door now. Sharon attempts to object, but Lottie reminds her of Break and how important he was to her, thusly meaning that Sharon should stay by Break's side. Wary about Lottie's decision, Dug asks if she's sure about what she's doing, which Lottie confirms, reasoning that it'd be pointless to bring Lily along because she knows nothing about what's really going on, though Lottie invites Dug to join her. To include herself in the situation, Sharon sends Equus into Lottie's shadow as added help. Lottie and Dug then ascend the staircase and travel through the Door to the Abyss themselves, with Lily crying out for them as they leave her, Sharon and Reim in the crumbling Courtroom Dimension. Just then the Courtroom shatters and explodes outward, delivering Lily, Sharon and Reim to their own dimension alongside Break's corpse. Meanwhile, within the Door, Oz, Alice, Ada and Gilbert are running after Oswald, experiencing moments of their pasts as their dive further and further into the madness. Oz questions where Oswald is when suddenly the road they're traveling on distorts and crumbles, sending Oz and company tumbling downward into a spiral of memories from their pasts, including their meetings of Isla Yura, Elliot and each other. Ada wonders what it is that they're seeing, claiming it to be creepy, only to have Alice explain that these are the memories of the world which the Abyss has recorded, they are their pasts. Gilbert can't help but think to himself about how apart from him as a Baskerville, Alice, Oz and Ada are in danger of not surviving the flows of time that the Abyss is forcing them through. Gilbert orders everyone to hold hands, since the Abyss is going to sweep them away. The group does so, though as they descend the chaotic spiral of time, the Intention of the Abyss breaks through the chaos and insists that Alice come with her. Unable to deny her sister, Alice extends a hand into the area of light created for her and grabs onto what appears to be the Intention of te Abyss, thus leading the group into a specific area of time: the Tragedy of Sablier. As soon as Ada sees the carnage before her, she gets sick, apologizing to everyone, though Gilbert assures her that it's a natural reaction. While Gilbert tends to Ada, Alice can't help but wonder why Oz brought Ada along in the first place, since she's going to be nothing more than a burden. Oz claims that he couldn't have just left Ada back in the Courtroom Dimension while he ran off into the Abyss, and no matter where she is there's going to be danger, so at the very least he wanted to bring Ada along so that she could be by his side and he could protect her. Looking around, Oz asks if this is really the Tragedy of Sablier from 100 years before, noting how something feels different from the Tragedy he experienced when Jack created it from Alice's memories. Oz questions why they're there in the first place, and so Alice explains that the Intention of the Abyss brought them there, which means that Oswald is most definately at the Tragedy as well. Oswald stands alone in the Tragedy, seeing Vincent approaching from afar. Questioning why Vicnent followed him through the Door, Oswald asks if it's because Vincent was stuck on the possibility of him going back on the promise they'd made each other. Vincent exhaustedly reveals that he doesn't know why he followed Oswald, being something he can't explain. This leads Oswald to suggest that Vincent don't think or do anything, instead he must go to sleep and everything will be fine. Vincent draws his gun and aims at Oswald, admitting that he can't do that because he doesn't want to cease his existence anymore because of Break. Though he doesn't understand why, Vincent reveals that it's because of Break that he wants to go on living - even though they hated each other with a passion, Break wouldn't let him die, which is a fact that binds him. Leo is shown shocked and confused by Vincent's words within his subconscious alongside Levi. Furthermore, Vincent reminds Oswald that he promised Leo that he wouldn't die on him, though now he's unsure of what he really wants. Ultimately though, Vincent tells Leo that he meant everything he's said before, claiming Leo as his master that that he'd made an oath to protect Leo, asking what it is that Leo desires. In response, Oswald draws Elliot's black-baded rapier and questions if Vincent's just going to sit around and talk. Suddenly, Oswald senses someone behind him and attacks, though they dodge it and perch themselves upon the statue Oswald is standing in front of. Upon seeing his assailant, Oswald admits that he knew that this had to be "their doing", voicing how he'd intended on travelling further back in time to a time when Lacie had never come into contact with The Core of the Abyss, but instead both he and Vincent were pulled into the Tragedy of Sablier. Finally, Oswald notes his confusion, as he'd thought that the assailant had already disappeared long ago, as his assailant is none other than Cheshire. Characters in Order of Appearance Terms Trivia *Alternate title: -Tragedy of Sablier- Navigation